The subject matter disclosed herein relates to steam turbine systems and, more specifically, to valve test compensation for the steam turbine systems.
Certain steam turbine systems and associated components may periodically be subject to or undergo certain testing. For example, operational testing may be serially performed on inlet flow control valves used in steam turbine systems. However, operational parameters, such as the pressure of the steam turbine, may be increased when online valve testing is performed due to frequent closing, opening, and/or reopening of the turbine valves under test. Furthermore, certain control schemes for the control valves may be hindered based on the configuration of the valve and turbine arrangement. It is desirable to provide methods to improve online valve testing in steam turbine systems.